Andante
by abnormal alpaca
Summary: Upon his father's request, Kiku has agreed to take piano lessons. Little did he know that his teacher would be so kind and so sweet... little did he know that he would fall for him... JapanxAustria, M for later chapters and shotacon


**While listening to someone playing the piano on a youtube video and reading Hetalia fanfictions, specifically Japan ones, I came up with this...**

**It's kinda a strange pairing, probably not really canon, and involves shotacon...**

**Read at your own risk! : p**

**-HanyuuChan**

An ebony haired boy stood in front of a door quietly, small, pink digits placed around the silver handle, not really sure if he should try to turn it, ring the doorbell, or wait. It was his first day of piano lessons. His father had insisted he'd take them. "Playing a musical instrument makes you smarter, and I know a person who can teach you..." were the exact words from the older man's lips.

In his other hand he held a small tote bag, on which his name was sown on in big, black cursive letters. His father had sown it. Well, the man wasn't his father, really. The boy's parents had died long ago, and that nice man had taken him into his home and took care of him, seeing the boy alone on the streets when none of his relatives had agreed to take care of him.

The bag was empty- it was supposed to hold all of his music and other things he got from his new teacher.

Finally, after letting a sigh escape from his cherry colored lips, he let go of the handle, now warm from his touch, and pressed a finger to the doorbell. The boy stood there for a few moments, waiting. Maybe his piano teacher didn't know he was there, or maybe he wasn't there himself... maybe he had come here for nothing...

But then, the door flew open, and the boy soon found a tall man towering over him. He found his own eyes staring into violet ones.

"Ah, you must be Kiku," the man said, and Kiku gave a quick bob of the head. "Please, come inside." The man stepped to the side and ushered him to come inside. Kiku followed his request and stepped inside the man's abode, glancing around as he did so. It was a fairly nice house. A small coffee table made of what seemed to be cherrywood sat in front of a tan colored couch. There was a shelf in a corner with little trinkets and pictures. One of a woman with long, brown hair smiling brightly interested Kiku the most.

As you looked further on, there was a long table with several chairs. That part of the house was lit up, as if the man had just eaten dinner, or was waiting for someone to have dinner with him. In the kitchen, you could hear a tea kettle whistling softly. "What a nice house you have," Kiku said politely, and looked over at the man. He was kind of tall with dark, wavy hair and violet colored eyes. A pair of glasses sat on the tip of his nose and he reached to push them up. A small, brown mark- the only thing that seemed to flaw that man's face in the boy's opinion, sat underneath his lip. As Kiku was staring, the man opened his mouth to speak. His voice startled the ebony haired boy.

"Thank you," he replied. Kiku offered another nod of the head. "Well, shall we start now?" Yet another nod. "Okay, follow me..."

The man lead Kiku into a room that was off from the living room. It was spacious and cool inside the room. Wide windows sat on the walls, and a small chair sat farther off in the room. Right in front of the two was a beautiful black piano, shining in the sunlight that pooled from the windows. The man pulled the chair from the back of the room and sat it in front of the piano, patting it as a sign for Kiku to sat upon it. The man then took a sit on a stool beside him, and opened the lid which held those beautiful, pearly white keys.

The handsome man before Kiku put his hands on those keys, and began to play. Kiku, not knowing whether or not to interrupt his song, finally cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to speak. The man stopped playing and looked up questioningly at him. "A-ah... I'm sorry, Mister um...." He paused. What was his name?

"Roderich. Roderich Edelstein." The man replied.

"Ah, yes... mister Edelstein, aren't you supped to teach _me _how to play the piano? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but-"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I got a little absorbed in playing... playing the piano is one of my favorite things to do," he said with a gentle smile. Kiku found his cheeks feeling quite warm as he did so.

"Do you know the letter names of the notes? How to read music?"

"Yes... Um, let's see..." He pointed a finger to one of the pearly keys. "This is A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." He pointed to each one. "And I know how to read a little... N-not that good at it, though... we learned in school."

The man nodded, and got up. He lifted the lid of the stood up and dug inside for some music. He pulled out a couple of pieces and books for players of different levels. "Let's see what level you're on." Another smile, and another blush from Kiku.

He placed the sheets and books in front of him and opened up a book that said "Level three" On the cover. Roderich opened the book and flipped the pages until he found something that piqued his interest. "Do you think you can play this?" The boy looked at the sheet of music, face twisting in confusion as he looked over the complicated notes.

"I don't think I can play this," Kiku said. "Remember, I am a beginner, Mister Edelstein..."

"Ah, yes... I was just hoping you'd be a slightly higher level beginner... Guess we should start out with something a bit more... easy."

He grabbed another book. This one was a reddish color with the words "Level one" printed in bold, white letters. "This one is a lot easier," The man replied to the ebony haired boy, and opened to the first page. "It's Twinkle Twinkle Little star with a bit of harmony added in... nothing too complicated, I hope. I'll play it so you can see how it sounds, then you try..."

Once again, that handsome man placed his fingers on the keys of the piano and played the song. When he did it, it seemed so easy...

"Okay, your turn."

Kiku looked up at him in protest.

"Just try it."

The boy nodded and looked at the notes on the paper, and placed his hands on the keys he saw Roderich press. He played without butchering the song too much, and was rewarded with a clap of Roderich. "It needs some work, but you did pretty well."

Kiku found himself grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, mister Edelstein..."

The man nodded, then glanced out of his window. To his surprise, he saw a car pull up to his house from the window, and a familiar person stepped from the vehicle and to his front porch. Roderich checked the time on his watch. "Oh, it's time to go! That book is yours, Kiku. Put it in that bag of yours, and lets get you outside to your father."

Kiku nodded and slid the red book in his tan bag, then followed Roderich from the room and to the front door, which Roderich had just open. In front of the two stood a very beautiful man, with long, silky black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had chocolate colored oculars, just like his 'son.'

"Hello, Yao." The man greeted the other.

"Hello, Roderich." He looked down at Kiku. "Did you have a good time." Kiku shook his head, and smiled. "Good, well come along now." He held his hand out to the boy. Kiku took it, and the walked out to the car. Kiku turned and waved at Roderich, and he waved back.

"See you next time, Mister Edelstein."

"See you."

With that, the boy climbed into the back seat of the car and buckled himself in. He and his father sped towards home.

As he sat there, the boy opened the tote bag and pulled out the ruby red book. He ran his hands over the smooth cover, a small smile gracing his lips. "See you next time, Mister Edelstein," he said again, in a whisper.


End file.
